Time Adventure!
by Weiss Kaiser
Summary: Unravel the mysteries of The Great Mushroom War and the Human race with Finn and his special guest... M for later chapters
1. Perfect Timing

**AN: I don't own Adventure Time or any other IP named in this story.**

**Hey guys, this is my first fic, please read n review :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Perfect Timing

"Oh my goodness…" whispered the woman under her breath, "it's beautiful…"

"This'll be the perfect place to raise our boy" replied the man standing beside her, as he ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. The woman was dressed in a white, short-sleeved shirt with a pale green jacket and matching skirt. The child that the woman was holding, dressed in a blue one-piece outfit, strongly resembled her, with blonde hair and blue eyes; there was no denying that the boy was hers. The man, dressed more simply than his wife, was wearing a blue T-shirt, a tan leather jacket and blue jeans. They took a moment to take in the view from the platform as they stepped off of the ferry; it was quite the novelty to live in a fully contained city. The most obvious feature of the city was the fact that it was contained entirely in a large, glass dome. In the center of the complex, a tall, looming structure stood with a flame lit at its peak, illuminating the main commercial district. The entire city was bustling with activity, as the new arrivals formed a moving crowd around the three of them. A thick, northern accent chimed in from the platform behind them.

"Alrighty then, keep it movin', we got a whole lotta people comin' in today" said a man in a bright orange hazmat jumpsuit as he ushered them off of the platform and towards a man in a similar, but green, suit. "The check-in is right over there."

The small family picked up their bags and moved towards the man in the green hazmat suit, he was holding a small yellow box, which was connected by a looping cord to what looked like a camera lens crossed with a microphone. The man waved the wand attached to the box at the new arrivals, it made a slow, non-rhythmic clicking as he pointed it at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that? And why is your hazmat suit different from the dock workers'?" asked the mother.

"Ma'am, this is an NBC suit, it stands for Nuclear, Biological, Chemical suit, hazmat is for civilians. And this," he said as he lifted the box, "is a Geiger counter, it measures radiation, you guys don't seem to be overly irradiated, so move along please."

The couple complied and carried their bags to the orientation area, the path marked for them by fluorescent strips on the ground. As they walk along they see two more soldiers in NBC suits heading towards the docks…

As they headed towards the orientation area, their attention was brought to a brightly lit store in the main district. Apparently there was a sale at the headwear store on cute novelty animal hats, and apparently the mother was a sucker for cute baby accessories.

"Here, hold Finn, I'll be right back." The mother handed over the baby to his father, and hurriedly walked into the store.

The man stood there, confused as to why his wife was compelled to buy hats.

'_Huh… women,' _thought the man to himself, mentally aware of the cliché of his own thought.

Waiting patiently, he took this opportunity to scan the surroundings some more, trying to get a feel for where things were around here. After all, it was likely that they'd all spend the rest of their lives here. It was then that he noticed a faint, purple, ambient glow coming from somewhere nearby, but it faded soon after. He decided not to give it a second thought. He had stood for three or four minutes when his wife returned with a gift for her son. She had purchased a small, white, one-size-fits-all bear hat, and was now writing her son's name on the inside, just in case, like mothers tend to do. She then carefully fitted the hat over Finn's head and face, and Finn let out a small giggle over his new awesome hat.

"You are just _too _cute, I _have _to take a picture!" The mother exclaimed, a big, stupid grin plastered on her face from overwhelming cuteness.

Her husband was getting impatient at this point, as the crowd moving past them made him quite nervous

"You can take pictures another time, we're going to be late!" he retorted.

"Fine," The woman sighed, "let's go."

They made their way to the orientation area, where new arrivals were given their room keys and various informational pamphlets on daily life in the fallout shelter, traditional residential paperwork such as one might find in a leasing office was not necessary, as all financial obligations and liability concerns of the tenants had been sorted out prior to move-in, and on a personal basis with the benefactor of the shelter. The family made their way to their new home in the residential district. The residential district was well lit, so well lit, in fact, one might say it was daytime in this area alone. The lights here were very intense, designed to mimic the sun, and they were set on a 24 hour dimmer switch, which was currently set to around 3:00PM, ET. The couple went up a flight of stairs and began scanning a line of doors for one marked 320. They came across their new apartment, and entered; the place was fully furnished and included several personalized features. They discussed their appreciation for the accommodations that had been made as they began to unpack the few items they had brought with them, mostly things of sentimental value.

"Look, they even have a crib for Finn!" squealed the mom, gently placing her son in the crib, "there are even little toys in here for him, here Finn, play with your toys while mommy and daddy pack up."

Finn stood up against the rails and made silly baby faces while throwing the new toys on the floor.

"You mean _unpack,_" chimed the father from the other room.

"What?" replied the mom, not because she misunderstood, she just wasn't paying much attention.

"You said pack up, that means gathering things to move, we're unpacking, which is like packing up in reverse." Retorted the dad, while peeking his head around the corner to wink at his son.

"Sweetie, please don't teach our son to be a smart-ass." Said the mother, jokingly.

"Fine, but if he ends up a dumb-ass, it's your fault." Replied the dad, continuing to be a smart-ass and playfully sticking out his tongue.

"Let's stop swearing around Finn before he picks it up like your old Furby did." Laughed the mom, as she left the room to assist her husband.  
The man laughed and looked up in nostalgia. "First of all, that was a myth, Furbies didn't actually pick up phrases, my brother just reprogrammed it to swear."

"That must've taken some skill." She responded.

"Yeah, but he went to school for all that tech-shit, it was probably nothing for him…" He paused after that last sentence.

The pause was just long enough for them to dwell on what they had left behind. They knew they would have to abandon their old lives, but it hadn't really sunk in until now. They had been so consumed with escaping the war that they had never really considered what impact this would have on their daily life. The realization slowly washed over them that they would never know if their family was safe, as this shelter was completely cut off from the outside world. They looked at each other, perhaps searching for something to say to cut the growing tension. The tension was instead cut by a sudden and deafeningly loud crack, like the cracking of an ice pond. The couple quickly ran outside to see what had made the sound, not bothering to close the door behind them. To their horror there was a single, but large, crack trailing almost halfway up the dome containing the city.

"Holy shit…" gasped the man, unsure of what to say next.

"Oh my god! Is this bad?" replied his wife, frantically breathing.

As they followed the break with their eyes down towards the base, they saw crowds of panicking arrivals being herded by soldiers in NBC suits. The door behind the couple slammed shut and locked, but the couple was too engrossed in the bedlam occurring in the city below them. A few moments passed until the couple was approached by a team of 4 soldiers.

"You're both going to have to follow us," said the soldier leading them, "it's not safe here."

"We need to get our son first," replied the man, reaching for the door knob, unaware that it was locked. One of the soldiers held up a Geiger counter, it subsequently made a loud and rapid succession of clicks. The soldiers looked at each other, nodding in silent agreement.

"We don't have time, you need to leave here immediately," said the soldier holding the Geiger counter, "we'll get your son for you, just give us your keys."

"Honey, we need to go, these men can protect Finn," said the mom, her voice shaking, as she handed the lead soldier her keys.

They were immediately hurried away by two of the soldiers, stopping to enter the emergency stairwell. The two soldiers left used the key given to them to no avail, the door was somehow sealed shut from the inside.

"What the fuck? It won't open!" yelled the soldier in frustration.

It was then that a bright purple glow came from underneath the door. Being highly trained in emergency situations, and having no time to ask any questions, the soldiers proceeded to kick open the door. They rushed inside before the door could even hit the adjacent wall, heading directly for the source of the glow in the other room. As they turned the corner there was a bright purple flash, blinding them momentarily. As they regained their vision, they saw only an empty crib, and some toys on the floor.

Finn giggled at his funny looking new playmate.

"It is time to begin your destiny as the hero of Ooo, baybel Finn."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Should I keep going?**


	2. Strawberry Jazz

**AN: I don't own Adventure Time or any other IP named in this story.**

**Hey there, no review on the first chapter makes me a sad panda **

**Please don't make me a sad panda again.**

**So I figured I would add a bit of a surprise to this chapter, read to the end for it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Strawberry Jazz

"Jam time!" Exclaimed Finn as he hung up the phone, raising a fist into the air.

"Is it strawberry jam? I love strawberry jam!" Said Jake, raising both fists into the air.

Today was like any other carefree day in Ooo, the sun was shining, the fresh air of the grasslands was wafting in through the windows, and our two favorite protagonists were beginning their daily routine of random activities.

"Haha, no dude, we're going to Marceline's," replied Finn, "grab an instrument and let's go!"

"Awh, I was in the mood for some strawberry jam." Jake responded in disappointment.

"I'm sure Marcy has some, just grab your thingy and come on!" Finn was getting excited, which usually made him impatient.

"Chill bro, I'm getting' it!" Jake retorted, stretching up past the ladder to the bedroom to fetch his viola.

As he reached to pick up his viola, Shelby, the worm who lives in Jake's viola, popped out his head.

"Oh, hey man, you going to Lady's house to play viola?" Shelby inquired.

"Nah, I'm gonna go jam at Marceline's house with Finn," replied Jake.

"Oh, uh… I'm not entirely comfortable around Marceline," Shelby said, anxiety in his voice, "it's nothing personal, she's just… ya'know... a frightening eldritch horror. I'll just hang out in your shoe or something until you get back."

"Nah, it's ok, I'll just take this guitar and you can hang out here," said Jake, stretching over to the closet and retrieving his acoustic guitar, a standard Yamaha F-310, a relic of the old world that was in surprisingly good condition.

"Thanks man," Shelby said, retreating into Jake's viola.

Jake stretched back down to the living room where Finn was waiting by the door holding a tape recorder, a balloon, a comb, and a handful of spoons. Jake opened his mouth to inquire about the handful of stuff, but paused for a moment before speaking.

"You know what man, I'm not even gonna ask," Jake bluntly stated, "but there's been a change of plans, I'm gonna take this guitar instead, I'm just as good at it as I am at viola, you know, 'cause of my raw talent n' stuff."

"Whatevs," Finn replied with his foot already out of the door.

Cut to Marceline's house, Finn and Jake are just arriving with their 'instruments' as Marceline greets them at the door. She seemed rather pleasantly surprised when she noticed Jake's guitar.

"Hey guys, you brought a guitar? I can dig that," Marceline said with a grin, "and you brought… stuff…" she said, her grin turning to a look of confusion as she looked over Finn's handful of random things. "We can use this," Marceline said as she grabbed the tape recorder from Finn, knocking the other things out of his hand in the process.

"Hey, my instruments!" Finn exclaimed, proceeding to pick up the junk on the floor.

"You were going to make music with that crap?" Marceline was simply expecting Finn to beatbox as usual.

"Well, uh-" Finn stammered.

"Well forget about that junk, I got you a present!" Marceline drifted to the corner, where a small black case was propped up. She picked up the case and brought it to Finn.

"What is it?" Finn inquired.

"Open it up and see," Marceline said with a wink.

Finn unceremoniously flung open the case and beheld a pristine Boehm Flute. He stared in slack-jawed amazement for a few moments at the glorious woodwind instrument before picking it up and trying it out for himself.

"Marceline," Finn said in a frank tone, "this…" he continued, lowering to a whisper, "IS AWESOME!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, his eyes beaming with the childhood joy of novelty.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the greatest," Marceline said, "it's a C flute, so you know."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Finn was still glowing with excitement.

"Alright then," Jake chimed in, "now that we have a flute in the house," he deepened his voice, "we can play some smooth jazz."

"I can really dig that," Marceline replied, "I'll take on the lead first, you guys play something simple behind me, Jake, why don't you start us off?"

Marceline plugged in her bass guitar and quickly checked its tuning. Jake started slowly with two repeating arpeggios, after a couple of bars Marceline began a bass line.

"C'mon Finn, join us!" Marceline prompted Finn.

Finn started along easily, following Jake and playing only the thirds of the chords Jake was playing. Marceline's bit was primarily slow and rhythmic, following Jake, but she finished with a more impressive set of swept arpeggios, impressing Finn enough to stop playing momentarily as Marceline began playing chords alongside Jake.  
"It's your turn, Finn, show us what you got!" exclaimed Marceline without missing a beat.

Finn was a bit rusty on the flute, but he knew his way around it enough to do improv music. Finn's skill didn't lie in the speed at which he played but in his form and his ability to use dynamics such as crescendo and vibrato (vibrato is especially difficult for wind instruments.) As Finn drew his part to a close, Marceline and Jake kept playing their simple rhythm parts.

"Uh, I'm done soloing now…" said Finn, watching Marcy and Jake continue.

"Wait, is it my turn?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, go for it man," Marceline responded, "Finn, keep playing rhythm."

Finn resumed his prior role as Jake began his own solo. He made sure to keep the same modulating structure he had started at the beginning, so as not to throw off the key. As Jake began to wrap it up, he let loose into a series of sweeps in an attempt to one-up Finn and Marceline, at which he succeeded. The piece ended on a fade out, but Finn was still holding his note for a few seconds afterwards.

"Finn!" Jake and Marceline yelled in unison.

"What!" Finn said with a startled expression, abruptly stopping.

"It's over dude, we jammed it up!" replied Jake, "oh yeah, that reminds me, Marceline, do you have any strawberry jam?"

* * *

**Sooooooooo, without any lyrics, it must be hard to imagine this song…**

**Unless, of course, you download the mp3 I made of it! It's 2 minutes and 14 seconds, 2.1MB, exported from Guitar Pro 6 tablature editing software, rendered with RSE 2 (Realistic Sound Engine)**

**The download link is from my personal dropbox, so don't worry about it being malicious or whatever.**

_http:/ / dl. dropbox .com/u/76411102/ Strawberry%20Jazz . mp3 (close the spaces)  
_

**Yeah, most of the creative effort went into the song, but I swear the next chapter will be relevant! (If you guys leave reviews, that is,) and if nothing else, at least tell me what you think of the music ;)**


End file.
